


Bitter Bite

by Noid



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noid/pseuds/Noid





	Bitter Bite

You learn quickly about the Enderman, whether by death or question.

"What's the lanky, black figure there?"

"Don't look at him!" A moment of fear as you attempt to avert your gaze.

"Why?" A question so innocent.

"Because then they get angry and will kill you."

Creatures of night, bathing in suspicion and an erotic flavor of death. As popular as a weeping angel and as vicious as a thirsty vampire, they will show no mercy.

Unless...

* * *

The sun was setting, and the day was coming to a cozy close. Horizon colors painted the hills of evergreen and oak trees, even coloring the sand a deep orange that could put pumpkins to shame. You drink in the feeling of warmth just a little longer at the edge of the forest, watching the shores of your own paradise foam and fade.

From here, you can see both the everlasting sea and the place you call home, where cattle graze and sheep eat things they're not supposed to. You chuckle, thinking about your recent spell books that were nearly consumed by the fluffy creatures.

For a little while longer, you stand still, about to soon move back to find your way home. A sound, both familiar and awful, reaches your ears and catches any air in your throat.

They were there, standing so close that you could feel the cold of death cascading over your shoulders, eating through your breeze-friendly clothing. This was a familiar presence, one you have had been dealing with since your first days of survival. He never goes away except around rain and is now back, watching you. Listening to you. Waiting for you to give in and look up.

Closing your eyes for a moment, you sigh and finally turn around, but stare directly at his feet. No, not even feet, for he had none. Only smoke was there, making his transportation skills remarkable.

He wants you to look at him, even as you try and worm your way past his ungodly figure that continued to bite cold chills into your bones. He stands still with a low purr rumbling within his lanky chest, and you leave quickly, taking in gulps of air. You realized you hadn't breathed in for a while out of fear, and you felt the coughing fit all the way home.

You tend to the animals before retiring to bed, dressing in baggier clothing to let you sleep easy with the cotton blankets. However, despite the heat of both the blanket and the remaining summer heat, you fall asleep quickly.

Night ticked by and you heard...something. In the middle of sleeping comfortably, you heard a sound, but due to your sleep-addled mind, you're not sure what it is. Very slowly, you attempted to turn in your bed, wanting to face into your home, but found you couldn't.

You let your eyes open and you look up at your hands, a feeling of dread and adrenaline seeping into your chest. The rope is taught, keeping you from struggling without avoiding any pain. Angrily, you glance back at the room, feeling more vulnerable than ever before in your adventures. As you spot your intruder, that vulnerable feeling only grows as you quickly look at the wall and not the looming monster.

His fingers graze your neck, following the flow of your artery and feeling the warmth of your tearable skin. Your heart rate increases with his touch, his purr rumbling a bit more deeply than before in his torso.

Very closely, you listen and remain still, feeling the urge to look at him rapidly increasing. But no, you know you can't. You weren't wanting to die.

A hand seizes the back of your head, forcing it back further than you had anticipated, causing your gasp of pain to become a wheeze. It's interrupted further as you attempt to cry out, feeling sudden sharp jaws clamping around your throat, mouth open for your life source. He pulls away before any can come in contact, but his mouth slowly brushes along your chest and downward, much more than what you had ever expected.

The hand let go and you immediately looked down, flustered and wiggling your hips to avoid contact. You didn't need to worry about what he was physically doing. He looked up with you, and those violet eyes shine as bright as glossy paint, twinkling with more emotions than what you had heard of. The color lasts only for a moment longer before he shifts, his eyes turning scarlet and mouth tearing open wide.

All you remember from that night was feeling consumed by darkness, and as though you were forever the prey of this creature. The life-sucking force he bears is as pleasurable as if one was applying sensational play to the throat, providing a light-headed feeling.

He comes back night by night, exploring your body, your functions, your desires and curiosities. You're his now.

And you will only look at him when he wants to see how much you really want him.


End file.
